En las tinieblas
by Blue Misty
Summary: Una fiesta, un beso y una herida cambiaran su vida. Misty tendra que elegir ntre una vieja herida y un amor que cura. AAML. Anti-Vampire abstenerse
1. Prologo

Nunca sentí latir mi corazón así antes, intentando escapar de mi cuerpo.

El golpeteo en mi pecho era tan fuerte que casi dolía. Me sorprendí poder sentirlo, estaba tan segura que mi existencia se había acabado que ya no daba señales de vida.

Pero finalmente no había mejor estimulante para el cuerpo que el miedo…

Y yo estaba aterraba.

Lo sentí acercarse a mí, asechando en las sombras. Podía sentirlo aun en la distancia…

Su aliento incitante, sus ojos cautivadores, el toque de su fría piel…

_**Ash…**_

Era en lo único que podía pensar.

El colchón cedió ante su liviano peso sobre la cama y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en sus garras.

_**Ash… Ash…**_

Me aferre a su recuerdo para no caer antes las insistentes caricias, los besos apasionados y urgentes, la sensual tentación que solo podrían ser adquiridas en siglos de experiencia.

Me acomodo en sus brazos sin que me diera cuenta, siguiendo la línea mi cuello con sus labios, besando cada parte de piel desnuda que estaba a su alcance, quemándome como el hielo.

Sus manos encontraron el camino debajo de mi ropa, incitándome a corresponder la pasión con que me tocaban.

No podía moverme, deje de intentarlo. No tenia caso. Cualquier intento de resistencia haria peor mi agonía. Prefería que fuera rápido y sin el menor dolor posible. Que me matara…que me matara de una vez. Pero yo no tenía derecho una salida tan piadosa. Debía pagar el precio por mi egoísmo, por tomar algo que nunca me correspondió y por ponerlo en peligro, merecía lo peor.

Los besos y las caricias cesaron en seco. Sentí como su cuerpo se ponía duro como piedra sobre mí y como me miraba como aprensión.

_-¿Estas pensando en él?-_

Su melodiosa voz sonó en la oscuridad, completamente ajena a la ira que se reflejaban en sus pupilas violetas. No tuve que contestar, el lo sabía.

Sentí como se quebraron mis costillas cuando me saco de la cama y me lanzo contra la pared con un movimiento tan suave que ni siquiera pareció esforzarse.

Un sabor metálico inundo mi boca y el respirar se volvió demasiado doloroso. Me levanto por la garganta indiferente al ardor que corría por mis venas. Deje de tocar el suelo bajo mis pies.

Era un monstro, un demonio mirándome a los ojos. Eso era todo. Esa pequeña habitación seria mi tumba. Justo después de época más feliz de mi vida estaba por morir.

Se enfoco directamente en el pulso de mi cuello.

Una sola mordida sería suficiente….

Suspire dejando salir el aire de mis pulmones, adormeciendo mi cuerpo para el golpe final. Solo un segundo y todo habría acabado.

Y él estaría a salvo…

No sabría que fue de mí, rogué por que nunca lo supiera.

Y por que fuera Feliz.

_**Ash … Te amo.**_


	2. El lago

Lo repetí tanta veces en mi memoria que el recuerdo se mantuvo tan fresco como el día que sucedido. El cielo estaba despejado, perfecto para una fiesta de cumpleaños. El cumpleaños más importante de una chica, 15 años. Todos estaban tan emocionados por la celebración, incluso más que yo misma. Para mí era un día especial por una razón completamente distinta a la de mi celebración, ese sería el día en que me sinceraría del todo, confesaría mi más grande secreto.

Todo estaba listo para el atardecer. El jardín trasero estaba inundado de decoraciones rosadas y blancas, de flores e iluminado por faroles alrededor de la improvisada pista de baile. Por consejo de mis hermanas, use una blusa ligera de seda sin mangas, un pantalón holgado negro, zapatillas de taco y recogí mi cabello de manera que me viera un poco mayor.

Los invitados llegaron después de de encender las lámparas de los faroles y la música, por lo que dio inicio a la fiesta. No falto ni uno solo de mis amigos del colegio e incluso fueron algunos que Vivian en otras ciudades únicamente para felicitarme y celebrar conmigo esa fecha tan significativa para "mi nueva vida de mujer".

No es que no quisiera verlos, mucho menos que no me importaras, pero no podía disfrutar de nada esa noche, ni la música, ni la compañía ni la comida. Mi decepción había llegado al punto en que sentí las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos. Torcí tanto la servilleta en mis manos que ya no era más que un delgado pliego de papel arrugado. El me lo había prometido, lo prometió y no estaba en ningún lado. No solo estaba decepcionada, estaba furiosa. Había accedido a toda aquella ostentosa y ridícula fiesta por que el me lo había pedido – a solicitud de mis padres- y el no se dignaba a aparecer.

Después de una hora sentada rehusando invitaciones de bailes, me disculpe con mis compañeros de mesa y me levante para dar una vuelta por el jardín. Necesitaba caminar, calmarme un poco. No quiera que cuando le explicara a mi padre porque me sentía indispuesta para seguir en la fiesta se me quebrara la voz. Rodee la pista de baile y me aleje un poco, incapaz de aguantar el llanto ni un segundo más. Limpie las lágrimas que se escaparon en el trayecto hasta el árbol más alejado del jardín, escondido en la oscuridad. Me abrase a él para no caer y me ordene controlarme. Mi padre me obligaría a disculparme con los invitados, no deseaba que me vieran en ese estado. No iba a permitirlo.

-_Feliz cumpleaños_- el susurro ronco llego desde los arbustos a mis espaldas, tan claro en la noche que un par de gotitas rodaron por mis mejillas sin que me importara limpiarlas.

-_Satoshi…-_ tuve que ahogar el grito que me provoco verlo aparecer entre la vegetación silvestre marcaba la división entre mi hogar y el bosque. - _¡Viniste!-_

-_Por supuesto ¿Creíste que me lo perdería petite?-_ lo sentí acercarse lentamente a mí y rodearme con sus brazos, cuando me miro a los ojos perdí el aliento- _¿Por qué tienes las mejillas húmedas?-_

Imagine la llamarada que debió ser mi rostro y solo se me ocurrió una pobre escusa _–Baile-_

_-Seguro que has bailado con todos los chicos de la fiesta-_

_-Bueno si hubieras llegado antes _–escondí mi reclamo en un falso disgusto-_ podrías haberlo evitado._

_-Bueno, tendrás que guardarme una canción cuando volvamos-_

_-¿Volvamos?- _asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a abrazarme y escondió su rostro sobre mi hombro, cerca de mi cuello. Acercando sus labios a pocos centímetros de mi oído, susurro:

_-¿Crees que podamos escaparnos unos minutos?-_ Apenas pude entenderlo pese a haberlo escuchado perfectamente. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podía percibir el tibio calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo y el olor a canela de su cabello.

_-¿irnos?-_ mi voz debió salido tan aguda como un chillido-¿_A dónde?-_

_-Es una sorpresa-_ me giño un ojo con una sonrisa picara que me hizo sonrojar aun mas. Mire sobre su hombro a mis padres. Parecían bastante enfrascados charlando con otra pareja que no notarían mi ausencia, siempre que regresáramos antes de servir el pastel.

-_Muéstrame el camino_-

Su sonrisa se ensancho tanto que cruzo su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron. Me fascinaba verlo tan feliz. Tomo mi mano y me guio por donde había aparecido, entre los matorrales hacia el denso bosque. Me guio entre los frondoso arboles teniendo cuidado de que ni siquiera una hoja me tocara. Cuando note que seguíamos una vieja vereda, el se detuvo y se volvió hacia mi sin soltar mi mano.

_-¿Es aquí?-_ pregunte mirando alrededor -no veo nada-

_-Esa es la idea ¿traes contigo tu pañuelo?-_ Busque en la bolsa de mi pantalón un viejo pañuelo rosa con un sol bordado al centro. Se lo mostré. Sin decir nada lo tomo de mi mano libre y soltando la otra lo amarro detrás de mi cabeza.

_–Ahora solo sígueme ¿de acuerdo?-_ Tomo mi mano otra vez y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo.

_-Satoshi, esto es ridículo, voy tropezar y a terminar en el suelo-_

_-Puedo cargarte si quieres-_

_-Claro que no-_

_-Entonces confía en mí. No voy a dejar que te pase nada-_

No caminamos mucho más después de dejar escuchar la estrepitosa música de la fiesta sustituido por el silbido del viento y el crujir de nuestros propios pasos. El camino era bastante plano, por lo que debimos seguir sobre la vereda. Me tranquilizo saber que era virtualmente imposible perdernos. Intente enfocarme en las manos de Satoshi, que ahora sostenían mis hombros y en su voz que no dejaba de hablarme.

-_Bien solo unos pasos mas… Justo aquí. Quédate quieta de acuerdo. No te muevas-_

Por un momento lo sentí alejarse, acelerando mi ritmo cardiaco pero tomo mis manos antes que le suplicara que no me dejara sola.

_-¿estás lista?-_ dio un paso hacia a mí y jalo por encima de mi cabeza el pañuelo.

Mi vista era algo borrosa al principio por lo que no pude apreciar la verdadera belleza del resplandor que brillaba a las espaldas de Satoshi. Por primera vez pude observar lo bien que se veía con sus jeans y su camiseta negra. Dio un paso a un lado para que pudiera contemplar mi sorpresa.

Era Magnifico. Nunca vi algo que se acercara a la hermosura de esa escena. Pequeñas lenguas de fuego flotando sobre el apacible lago, iluminando las aguas cristalinas en miles de destellos. Cientos de velas navegando como luciérnagas atreves de las ondas que se formaban en el centro del estanque. Estaban bailando. Las luces bailaban la melodía del viento y del bosque. Los haces de luz subían iluminando las flores que flotaban siguiendo las embarcaciones, inundando el ambiente a esencia, madera y humedad. No parecía terminar, el agua parecía perderse antes de llegar a la orilla y surgir desde el centro. No existía manera de describir el sentimiento que flotaba en el aire.

-_Y ¿bien?-_

_-Es… -_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Mágico-_

Pase por alto su risita burlona por lo que acaba de decir.

_-Casi, pero no. Solo yo, un poco de madera y una idea-_

_-¿hiciste esto solo?-_ aparte la vista del lago lo suficiente para verlo asentir- _Es increíble-_

_-Lo más difícil fue encontrar el lugar ¿Sabes dónde estamos verdad?-_

Me tomo por sorpresa. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver mas allá de lo que las velas podían alumbrar, n siquiera el débil destello de la luna lograba disipar las tinieblas a nuestro alrededor. Aun así trate de reconocer algo que me diera una idea de donde estábamos.

_-Oh-_ dije cuando mi cabeza me dio una respuesta. Me esperaba con La espalda recargada en un árbol cercano Cuando me volví completamente hacia él. _- No lo puedo creer ¡¡LO RECORDASTE!!-_

_-Como lo iba a olvidar, fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida- dijo sobreactuando- Te lo imaginas, que una niña de 7 años te salve de ahogarte. –_

_-Oye, solo eres 2 años mayor que yo. Recuerdo el sermón de tu madre cuando llegaste todo empapado y de la mano de una niña extraña-_

_-pensó que te había secuestrado de algún parque. Tuve que llamar a tus padres para decirles dónde estabas y pedirles que fueran a recogerte. Fue tan humillante-_

_-Creí que lo más humillante fue que tu madre te obligara a llevarme flores al día siguiente-_

_-Claro que no-_

_-Por supuesto que sí, estabas tan molesto que creí que me odiabas-_

_-No estaba molesto contigo- _su tono fue seco y serio. Se apoyo sobre sus dos pies y camino pausadamente así donde yo estaba- _estaba molesto conmigo, use todos mis ahorros para llevarte ese patético ramo de lilas cuando lo que quería era regalarte rosas-_

_-Me gustan las lilas-_

_-fue lo que me dijiste ese día pero tus favoritas son las rosas blancas-_

_-no lo sabías-_

_-Pero ahora lo sé-_

Camino hasta estar a un paso de mí, lo suficientemente cerca para tomar mi rostro con sus manos. Sus palmas eran tibias y ásperas, pero muy agradables. Sostuvo mi mirada hacia el, acariciando delicadamente mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Pude perderme en el chocolate de sus ojos y en lo confortante que era su piel sobre mis rasgos.

-_Fue la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando nos… conocimos_- asentí con la cabeza dejando que continuara _–Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. Eras tan peculiar, tan única.-_

_-¿Extraña?-_

_-Maravillosamente extraña-_

_-Satoshi yo…-_

_- Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, aunque yo nunca estuve para ti-_

_-Claro que no-_me destrozo la culpabilidad en su voz- _no importaba donde estuvieras, nunca dejaste de venir en mi ayuda cuando te llamaba-_

_-Debí estar aquí para que no necesitaras ayuda-_ suspiro- _¿sabes? Siempre… siempre me pregunte cuando seria el día que dejarías de llamarme_.-

Mi corazón se desboco a mil pulsaciones por minuto sin creer lo que escuchaba.

_-El día_ – continúo ocultando su mirada de mi vista- _en que encontraras a alguien que supiera protegerte como yo no lo supe hacer-_

_-Satoshi yo…-_ Negó con la cabeza como si quisiera apartar una idea que le disgustara.

_-Yo...No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento Mist-_

_-¿Qué no puedes hacer?_

_-Olvídalo_.-trato de sonreír- _Es tu cumpleaños y yo diciendo una sarta de idioteces ¿no es tonto? Mejor ¿por qué no te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños?-_

_-¿El lago no es mi regalo?-_

-_Por supuesto que no, esto es solo una sorpresa. Tu verdadero regalo esta justo aquí…-_

Busco algo en su bolsillo por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos. Era demasiado. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza tratando de ordenar lo que acababa de suceder y todo lo que tenía en mi interior. Quise saber si era verdad, si no se trataba de algún engaño de mi mente, pero no me importaba. Eso me ayudaba con lo que me proponía a hacer, no me dio coraje pero si la falsa ilusión de que todo saldría bien.

_-Satoshi… yo… yo… ¡yo te quiero!-_ grite lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron, provocando que me mirara, tal vez, como si estuviera loca.

Decirle que lo quería era poco, una minúscula fracción de lo que sentía. La verdad era que lo adoraba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Desde el día que mis nervios me obligaron a saltar al lago cuando no salía. Y lo supe el día que llego ese niño enfadado a entregarme el fragante ramo de lilas. Memorice cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y palabra que me dedicaba. Incluso cuando discutíamos y no nos hablábamos en días, lo amaba cada vez más. Recordé el dolor que sentía cada vez que se marchaba de viaje y los patéticos problemas invitados que utilizaba para que regresara cuando no soportaba mas estar lejos de él. Mis inútiles intentos de llamar su atención y sus burlas cuanto intentaba verme "como una dama".

Ser más que su amiga. Deseaba ser más que eso para él. Es que lo amaba tanto, tanto que ya no lo soportaba más. Debía decírselo, me prometí hacerlo ese día. El día de mi cumple año numero ahora o nunca. Necesitaba saberlo para arrancar de mi corazón las inútiles ilusiones que invadían mi mente cada vez que lo veía. Debía escucharlo de su voz, escucharle decirlo.

"Yo no te quiero Misty." "Al menos no así" "Quiero a otra persona" "Podemos seguir siendo amigos"

Seria doloroso, me prepare para eso. Prepare mi corazón para ser destrozado y recoger los estragos que el rechazo podría causar.

No se movió ni dijo nada. Parecía aturdido por mi sonora confesión. Su boca temblaba sin que pudiera decir nada que pudiera oír, probablemente a propósito y su sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como se lo permitían sus parpados. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera sacado de su bolsillo, lo había dejado caer de su mano perdiéndose en las penumbras.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente. Deseaba que me dijera algo, lo que fuera. ¿Aborrecía tanto mis sentimientos por el que no tenía nada que decirme? ¡¡Habla de una buena vez!!

-Satoshi… Di algo por favor-

No dijo nada pero algo si sucedió. Avanzo el paso que nos separaba uno del otro tan precipitadamente que estuve a punto de gritar. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sus labios descendieron hasta encontrarse con los míos en un beso sutil e inseguro. Sus labios eran suaves y tibios, casi como los había imaginado en mis fantasías, solo por un sorprendente detalle: estaban temblando. Su boca tanteaba como si la mía fuera a quemarlo. Sabía lo que hacía, la presión justa para sentirme sin aplastarme y el toque justo de las caricias invitándome a responder sin obligarme a nada. No dejaba nada al azar pero era cuidadoso, se mantenía en el frágil límite en donde me permitía terminar con nuestro encuentro en caso de que así yo lo quisiera. Estaba nervioso o ¿temblaba de emoción? Fuera lo que fuera se relajo en cuanto sintió mis abrazos alrededor de su cuello y la forma en que respondía a sus invitaciones dándole luz verde para aumentar el nivel de los besos. Era fantástico sentir como respondía a cada uno de mis movimientos y se imponía a mi ritmo. Me estrecho mas a él, extinguiendo las burbujas de aire que nos separaban. Pude sentir su corazón latiendo sobre mi pecho y el embriagador olor a canela que se desprendía de él.

Después de un rato ambos sentimos la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos por aire y nos separamos solo lo necesario para respirar. Me tomo por la nuca e impidió que alejara mi frente de la suya.

_-Dilo otra vez-_

_-Te quiero-_

_-júramelo-_

_-Te lo juro-_

Nos perdimos en los ojos del otro por un rato más. Mire su rostro iluminados por las velas que estaban a punto de consumirse. No había nada que no amara en él, su perfecta nariz, su barbilla firme y sus labios que me moría por volver a besar. Fue cuando note lo bajo que se veía la luna detrás a él, no tardaría más que unas pocas horas en ocultarse

-_Madre de Dios, ¿Cuántas horas hemos estado aquí?-_

_-Un par de horas, creo-_

_-Mama debe estar furiosa, debimos volver para cortar el pastel-_

_-No te preocupes, Petite- trato de tranquilizando acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano- no es tan tarde y estamos cerca de tu casa, llegaremos en pocos minutos-_

Suspire aliviada. Lo menos que quería era tener que explicarles a mis invitados lo que hacía en medio del bosque con el chico al que le acababa de confesar que amaba. Relajo la presión sobre mí, dándome espacio para alejarme un poco pero no soltó mi cintura. Beso mi frente y respiro sobre mi cabello.

Apretó un poco mi cintura señalándome el camino que deberíamos seguir para volver a la fiesta, pero antes de alejarnos mucho nos hizo volver.

_-tu regalo, debo buscarlo-_

Se arrodillo sobre el follaje del suelo y tanteo en la oscuridad. Pasaron varios minutos y no encontró nada, como si el obsequio hubiera desaparecido. No me agrado la espera, se hacía cada vez mas tarde y el inusual silbido del viento se había intensificado a nuestro alrededor. Escuchaba el crujir de los árboles y como empezaba a descender la temperatura. No había notado lo oscuro y tenebroso que se veía el bosque lejos del lago. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo, quería salir de allí.

-_Satoshi-_

_-Solo un momento-_

Repentinamente una fuerte ráfaga de aire helado surco el claro del lago, apagando todas las velas que navegaban por el agua y cortando la poca claridad que quedaba en la noche.

Todo a nuestro alrededor fue invadido por las tinieblas impidiéndonos ver mas allá de tres pasos frente a nosotros.

_-Satoshi-_

_-Lo buscaremos mañana. Vámonos de aquí-_ Debió entender el miedo en mi voz, pues se acerco lo mas que pudo a mí y rodeo mi cintura con los dos brazos.


	3. El ataque

Caminamos de vuelta por el sendero un poco más lento por la inseguridad de nuestros pasos, nos movimos en la oscuridad entre los árboles y las rocas por varios minutos. Volví a escuchar el silbido, que ahora dudaba fuera del viento y sentí la extraña sensación de que alguien nos venía siguiendo.

-_Misty no veas atrás, necesito que veas por dónde vas_- reflexione un segundo su reproche y entendí en seguida. Sabía que satoshi también lo había sentido y no quería asustarme. Se mantuvo atrás de mí todo el tiempo y no me soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando teníamos que pasar sobre terreno escabroso.

Los minutos siguieron pasando pero no parecía que avanzáramos, por más que camináramos hacia el este, donde se suponía que estaba la orilla de la arboleda, tenía la noción que nos introducíamos mas y mas en el bosque. Y la sensación de persecución se intensifico.

-_Satoshi ya pasaron 15 minutos, deberíamos estar cerca pero ni siquiera logro escuchar la música de la fiesta-_

_-Lo se, esto es muy raro-_

_-¿Crees que estemos perdidos?-_ Pregunte para evitar pensar en lo que nos podría estar siguiendo.

_-No creo. Seguimos sobre la vereda, es mejor apresurar el paso-_ miro disimuladamente hacia la infinita oscuridad detrás de nosotros antes de mirarme a mí. Soltó mi cintura y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Saco el pañuelo de su pantalón, introdujo nuestras manos jutas dentro del lazo y lo cerró uniendo nuestras muñecas.

_-No te alejes de mi y trata de mantener el paso-_

Asentí con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha. Primero cuidadosamente, acelerando cada vez mas. Le sensación de persecución se convirtió en hostigamiento y luego en asecho. Algo estaba tras nuestro rastro siguiéndonos como la oscuridad misma mientras nosotros tratábamos de encontrar una salida del bosque. Pensé en la cantidad de animales que podrían haber sueltos en el bosque: gatos silvestres, osos pero no me pareció factible, tal vez un perro salvaje tan perdido como nosotros. Eso me hizo sentir peor, entendí lo venerables que éramos al ataque de un perro, ya no hablemos de algo más grande. Nuestro paso se volvió tan veloz que casi corríamos entre los arboles esquivando las ramas bajas que entorpecían nuestra huida. Satoshi apretó mis dedos severamente asiéndome entender que debíamos escapar. Sea lo que fuera que viniera tras nosotros se abría dado cuento que lo habíamos descubierto. No tendría que ocultarse más, la única manera de que su casería tuviera éxito era si nos daba un alcance rápido.

Eso era lo que sucedía. Nos estaban cazando.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin tropezarme, manteniéndome cerca de satoshi. El miraba frenéticamente a nuestro alrededor buscando un lugar donde pudiéramos escondernos o algo que nos funcionara como arma. ¿Pero que podríamos hacer contra un puma o un oso? Rompería tan fácilmente cualquier tronco como nuestros propios huesos.

No podía mantener mucho tiempo el paso, estaba perdiendo el aliento pero no podía detenerme. Satoshi no me abandonaría a mecer de un animal salvaje. El detenerme lo obligaría a enfrentarse a esa cosa y a salir gravemente herido. Tenía que seguir corriendo.

Finalmente el bosque se puso del lado del curso natural de la cadena alimenticia. Tropecé con una raíz levantada que no pude esquivar, atrapando mi pie. Huíamos tan rápido que mi muñeca resbalo del amarre que me unía a Satoshi debido a la velocidad y obligo a nuestros dedos a separarse. Caí de bruces sobre la húmeda vegetación a los pies del árbol que me hizo caer.

Escuche claramente el barrido de Satoshi por frenar su carrera y volver por mí, pero no paso nada más en los segundos siguientes. Me levante lo antes que pude y jale mi pie fuera de la raíz abandonado mi zapato atascado entre la madera y el lodo. La mayor parte de mi cabello colgaba suelto sobre mis hombros y mi espalda. Y mi tobillo me dolía por la torcedura.

Dolería si corría pero aun así podía hacerlo, el problema era que no sabía hacia qué dirección. Encogí mis brazos hasta presionar las manos en mi pecho y mire a mi alrededor. No había más que brumas y arboles por donde viera, nada que me indicara la dirección correcta.

_-¡¡Satoshi!!-_ no podía estar muy lejos y podría escucharme.

Lo que escuche me hizo entrar en pánico. Me grito de vuelta. Grito mi nombre tan fuerte y claro que juraría que estaba a mi lado, pero el grito me legaba de todas direcciones, como si un coro me estuviera llamando. No había eco, ni el sonido del viento. Solo la conjunción de voces que gritaba mi nombre.

Me mantuve quieta sin saber qué hacer. Poco a poco las voces fuero tornándose incomprensibles hasta descomponerse en gruñidos que se acercaban rápidamente a mi posición. Volví a sentir el acecho más intensamente que nunca pero cuando me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo ya era tarde.

El cazador había saltado sobre mí.

Se abalanzo sobre mi como un zorro contra un conejo. Fue rápido, fuerte y brutal. Toco mis hombros y me empujo hacia el suelo. No creo haber ejercido mucha resistencia pues caí con todo mi peso sobre mi espalda. Mi cabeza reboto contra la tierra violentamente y una punzada de dolor se disperso por toda mi espina dorsal. Creí que había perdido la conciencia pero el dolor era tan palpable que supe que no tendría tanta suerte. Mi cabello empezó a humedecerse por la nuca y una gota de líquido frio recorrió mi cuello hasta mi espalda causándome escalofríos y más dolor.

Eso fue todo. Iría directo al cuello hasta asfixiarme y después arrastraría mi cuerpo sin vida a una madriguera o me subiría a un árbol. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres cuando me encontraran?

Los segundos se dilataron sin que sintiera algún indicio del golpe de gracia. El cazador no se había marchado, su peso aun me presionaba contra el suelo. Tal vez decidía otro lugar más vulnerable que acortara mis pocos instantes de vida. Mi cuerpo temblaba de frio arrojado sobre la húmeda tierra del bosque y no pasaba nada.

Fue cuando un peculiar olor llego hasta mi nariz arrastrado por las ráfagas de frio que congelaban mi piel. El olor de oxido y sal de la sangre. Yo estaba sangrando pero no había captado el olor pese a lo empapado de mi cabello. El olor no provenía de mi sangre.

Note un opaco golpeteo en mi pecho, oculto por el tamborileo de mi corazón. Era delicado y disperso, ni siquiera era incomodo. El golpeteo apresuro el ritmo cuando entendí que eran gotas y que se impregnaban en mi blusa de seda.

Mis sentidos estaban tan alertas que captaban todo y a la vez nada así que tuve que abrir los ojos para saber lo que pasaba. Fue cuando sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Satoshi estaba sobre mí, con sus brazos sosteniéndolo a cada lado de mi rostro para evitar aplazarme. Sus brazos temblaban a causa del esfuerzo y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

_-No… voy a dejar… que te pase… nada_- jadeo.

El liquido rojo descendía desde la mordida donde estaba prendido el animal salvaje. Esa cosa lo tenía atrapado por la línea que seguía el cuello y el hombro. Y no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

Mantenía sus ojos sobre los míos, observando a su "presa original". Pese a lo cerca que estaba, la oscuridad lo oculta dejando al descubierto únicamente su ojos. Era algo grande, del tamaño de un gato silvestre o un oso pequeño y tenia colmillos enormes. Satoshi siguió peleando contra su peso sin la posibilidad de defenderse mientras esa cosa seguía observándome, como si tratara de ver algo que no entendía.

Su mirada se volvió fría y frustrada, llena de ira. Apretó más la mandíbula destrozando la clavícula de satoshi y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

_-Déjalo en paz_-grite dirigiéndome al animal.

Me gruño tan fuerte que creí que me reventaría los tímpanos y después se alejo dejando la herida de satochi abierta. Escuche sus pisada alejarse y perderse entre la arboleda. Satohi se desplomo a mi lado evitando caer sobre mi. De su herida seguía brotando sangre y podía ver pedazos de hueso debajo de la carne desgarrada.

-_Satoshi , resiste por favor_- No supe si podía oírme, estaba inconsciente y temblaba sin control.

La penumbra comenzó a dispersarse por la luz de la luna y leves murmullos llegaron hasta nosotros. Acorde de guitarras y chillidos de violines. Música. La música de la fiesta.

Grite pidiendo ayuda entre el llanto y el miedo de perder a Satoshi en ese lugar tan horrible. Rogué por que sobreviviera lo suficiente para llevarlo al hospital e intentar salvarlo. No podía perderlo. Me negué a seguir viviendo si el moría.

La ayuda no tardo en llegar, mi padre nos encontró rápidamente y controlo la situación en un segundo. Nos subieron a dos automóviles distintos y nos llevaron de emergencia al hospital. Yo no tenía ninguna herida grave, solo necesite algunos puntos para el golpe en la cabeza. Pero satoshi era otra cosa, su estado era más que grave, uno de los médicos uso la palabra "Agonizante" causándole un ataque nervioso a Delia, la madre de Satoshi.

No me permitieron verlo después que salió de cirugía, lo mantuvieron en cuidados intensivos. La policía fue a interrogarme y no quedaron muy satisfechos con la información que les di, solo recordaba sangre, colmillos y los ojos que me observaban fijamente. Me dieron de alta pero no hubo poder humano que me alejara del hospital hasta poder verlo.

Tal vez ese fue mi primer error.

Lo mantuvieron por una semana en cuidados intensivos antes de pasarlo a una habitación privada, pero los doctores nos prohibieron las visitas por su estado delicado. Fue una enfermera quien me confesó que fue satoshi quien pidió que no dejaran pasar a las visitas. Imagine lo traumatizado que debía sentirse y acepte su veto por unos días más.

_-Tienes que ver a alguien-_logre colarme a su habitación en el cambio de guardia de las enfermeras.

-_No quiero ver a nadie-_

_-Tu madre está destrozada, tienes que decirle que estas bien-_

_-No estoy bien Misty ¿o te pareces a ti que estoy bien?-_ me señalo el yeso que cubría casi toda su espalda y su brazo izquierdo haciéndome sentir fatal.

-_Lamento que te hirieran por mi culpa-_

_-No fue tu culpa_- suspiro apesumbrado-_ todo esto fue culpa mía, fui yo quien te puso en peligro-_

_-No es verdad-_

_-No debí llevarte al bosque en primer lugar !!!Rayos. ¿En que estaa pansando?!!!-_ me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice- _todo lo que paso esa noche no debió haber pasado, fue un error._

_-No todo-_

_-Todo-_ dijo en el tono más insensible que jamás escuche. Se arrepentía de todo.

_-¿Entonces te arrepientes de todo?-_

_-si_

_-¿del lago?_

_-si-_

_-¿del beso?-_

_-si-_

_-¿Y de mí?-_

_-no me arrepiento de haberte salvado._

_-¿pero si de haber ido ahí conmigo?_

_-si-_

Lo dijo sin titubear. Se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre nosotros y nada tenía que ver con el ataque. El no me quería. Así de simple yo no le importaba. No teníamos nada más que decirnos.

_-Espero que te mejores-_

_-Misty-_ me llamo cuando sostenía el picaporte en a puerta. No lo mire-_ No quiero que vuelvas a visitarme_- Suspire y salí de allí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Lo dieron de alta unas semanas después. Fue un milagro medico Una recuperación que tardaría meses de hospitalización y dejarían secuelas permanentes, fue reducida a 5 semanas sin un indicio de daño muscular. Una recuperación completa.

Cumplí con lo que me pidió. No volví a visitarlo ni cuando regreso a casa, tampoco conteste sus llamadas ni conteste sus mensajes ni siquiera lo vi cuando fue a despedirse antes de irse de viaje. Llore toda la noche y me prometí que no volvería a llorar por él. Por más que me doliera su ausencia no me permitiría pensar en el. El ya no existía para mí.

Ese fue mi segundo error.

No volvió a casa. No supimos que fue lo que paso. Simplemente desapareció. Ni una llamada ni un reporte policiaco. Nada. Se fue y no volvió. Me recrimine no haberlo visto por última vez, haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba aunque él no sintiera lo mismo. Que siempre habría alguien amándolo. Pero el "hubiera" no existe, no hay segundas oportunidades. Eso fue lo que Satoshi me enseño, hay heridas que nunca cierran y con las que debemos cargar.


End file.
